


Moonlit Stroll

by Lucky0Stars



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Moonlight, Reflection, Saix Zine, Zine: Moon Shine Down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky0Stars/pseuds/Lucky0Stars
Summary: The moon shines above as Saix finds himself wandering the empty streets of Twilight Town  after a finished mission. His thoughts and footsteps are heavy until he discovers something that just might cause a change in his nonexistent heart.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Moon Shine Down: A Saix Fanzine





	Moonlit Stroll

The streets of Twilight Town were empty, the shops darkened and the usual chime from the tram that rattled along its track in the district was silent. A town usually dowsed in gold, was instead glowing in the moonlight that cascaded over the stone laden road. 

Saix walked alone. His footsteps were the only sound along with the whistling wind that billowed and swirled between the alleyways. He had finished his mission and should have been back at headquarters by now, but something was keeping him from it. Nothing special had happened. His mission had simply been going to a world of the Superior’s choosing to dispatch Heartless. Saix had done it before, nearly every day for more years than he cared to admit. Something about that night though, it didn’t sit right with him. 

He had stared at the glowing heart as the final Heartless burst out of existence in a fume of black smoke. It radiated its red hues of light, almost appearing crystalized as it rose into the air, celebrating its newfound freedom before being consumed by darkness and disappearing from sight. Saix had seen it countless times before, it was nothing new. Yet, he couldn’t get it out of his thoughts. Something about it felt… sad. 

Felt

Saix nearly winced from the word. He hadn’t felt in years. Such was the life of a Nobody. At least, that’s what he was supposed to be. 

Coming to a stop in an alley, Saix looked up at the sky. He could feel the glow of the moonlight, but he couldn’t see the moon itself. Instead, he saw the shimmering stars that blanketed the sky. Each one was dim and difficult to make out, but Saix still saw them. They weren’t forgotten. 

The clang of aluminum cans and the thud of boxes falling the ground echoed through the alleyway. Saix whipped his attention forward, his eyes narrowing as he held out his hand, ready to summon his claymore at any moment. A soft mew made him pause as he spotted a black cat climbing its way out of the rubble. He relaxed his stance, standing back up straight. The cat’s golden eyes met his, widened and curious as it tilted its head side to side. Giving little care, Saix turned away, leaving the feline behind. A mild sense of annoyance crept into the back of his mind when he heard the cat’s paws padding against the stone road, following after him. 

“Do you not have anything better to do?” Saix asked it, his voice low and quiet, yet it cut through the silent town. 

The creature didn’t respond, merely kept its pace as if it were desperate to stay at Saix’s side. He headed along the road that led up to the station, trying to bear little mind to the patter of small footsteps behind him. The walk was steep, but it gave Saix something to focus on as he walked. Deep down, he knew he should just summon a Corridor, head back to the White Room to deliver the success of his mission. Punctuality was something Saix had often scolded the other Members about when he was the one coordinating their missions. He regularly told them that It was unwise to keep people waiting, particularly ones that were awaiting their return. Saix supposed he had found a loophole in his own logic, since there wasn’t anyone awaiting him.

He stopped at the top of the road, seeing the train station towering above him with the renowned clock tower perched on top. It was a sight he had seen often, the ledge beneath the clock face was often used as a getaway, a moment to breathe and watch the sunset. Saix hadn’t been up there since the newest Members of the Organization had joined. 

Before he was forgotten. 

A pang struck the inside of his chest. It was faint, but oh so familiar. His hand clenched at his chest, where his nonexistent heart used to reside. 

Was this… an emotion?

A vibrating purr resonated through him, dragging Saix out of his inner thoughts as he blinked rapidly. He looked down, seeing the same black cat rubbing its head against his leg. Its tail flicked and curled as it weaved between his legs. Saix swallowed, the pain in his chest wavering as it sank deeper inside of him. He glanced back up at the clock tower, the pain throbbing before he choked it back down completely and turned away. Without acknowledging the cat, he continued onwards. The cat fumbled, stumbling as Saix stepped over it. With a series of unappreciative meows, it hurried after him through the courtyard. 

Saix’s hands clung to the edge of the stone fence that surrounded the edge of the courtyard. It overlooked the rest of the town below and the rolling hills beyond. Basked in sunlight, it was a breathtaking sight. At night, it was shrouded in darkness, only the dim moonlight covering the rooftops and illuminating the usually vibrant green hills. Saix let out a breath at the sight, the tension inside of him lessening as he looked towards the nearly full moon shining above. 

The cat hopped onto the fence beside him, drawing his gaze to see it settling into a curled up ball along the cool stone. It looked up at the moon, before bringing its large golden eyes to him. Saix’s brow quirked up ever so slightly.

“Are you alone, too?” He asked, the pang in his chest pulsing at the words. 

The cat blinked, tilting its head side to side before it scooted forward, nuzzling its nose against Saix’s gloved hand. He immediately tensed, body tightening until he felt its purr vibrating into him. The sound, the sensation of it calmed his heavy thoughts. A relief went through him, his shoulders loosening as he lifted his hand up, freezing as the cat took the invitation and pressed its head against his palm. 

The corners of his lips curved upwards, forming into a soft, subtle smile that hadn’t graced his face in days too numerous to count. He ran his thumb along the soft fur, scratching behind the ears as the cat took every last drop of the given affection. Saix’s eyes danced over the feline before drawing back up to the moon. The cat settled back in beside him, its purr creating the perfect ambiance to their solidarity. 

For this one stolen moment, perhaps he didn’t have to be so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my contribution to the Saix Zine. I am so incredibly grateful to have been able to take part in this project along with so many other talented creators. 
> 
> Saix has always been an intriguing character to me and I wanted to focus on a softer, gentler facet to his cold exterior in my piece. I hope I was able to capture that and that you enjoyed!


End file.
